Choices
by Lathan Lover
Summary: Nathan sees someone clearly for the first time, leading to the inevitable drama to follow.  Lathan.  Warnings for MM Slash and Language.  No Incest!


**A/N: I have permission from Miss Meehan to repost this story.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Peyton Sawyer was beautiful, blonde and a cheerleader, all the things someone like Nathan should want. Though her family wasn't obscenely rich, her father made decent money working at sea. Dan, Nathan's father, said the Sawyers were of good stock, earned their money fair and honest. Nathan thought it ironic since his father had married into money and parlayed that into the family business.

Well the family actually had two businesses, car dealerships and basketball. Nathan cared for neither but his father was a varsity all star at Tree Hill High where he attended now, so he had no choice but to follow in his father's footsteps.

Peyton had a twin brother who had spent the summer with his father Larry Sawyer. He was a scrawny kid with blond spiky hair. He was a bit of a bookworm and hung with the other geeks and freaks at school.

It was September and the beginning of their sophomore year. Nathan couldn't wait for the next two years to fly by. He wanted nothing more than to be gone from Tree Hill, his father and his fake life. The first day of school and the weather was still warm. That's just the way things were in the Hill.

Nathan leaned against his latest car, a sporty new BMW and waited for Peyton to arrive. When she pulled up in her red corvette, Nathan did a double take. Climbing out of the passenger side of the car was a cute blond in low ride jeans a muscle tee that was well filled out. Had it not been for the unruly hair, Nathan would have hardly recognized the teen.

"Lucas?" Nathan asked, pushing off his car. He walked around to the passenger side completely ignoring Peyton.

"In the flesh," Peyton's twin answered.

"Man you look...," Nathan nearly said hot but settled for, "different."

"Hard work at sea," he joked flexing his muscles.

It wasn't until Peyton cleared her throat that Nathan's attention was focused back on his girlfriend.

"See ya around," Nathan said, throwing his arm around Peyton and giving her a long wet kiss.

"Yeah," Lucas replied.

"Your brother certainly grew up over the summer." Nathan tried to make that comment sound as casual as possible. Peyton's response told him that he was successful.

"I guess," she said. "He's my brother. I don't really pay him that much attention."

Nathan knew he'd be paying a lot more attention to Lucas Sawyer. He'd almost said it out loud but in his mind it was safe to admit the boy was hot.

Lucas wasn't sure but he felt Nathan Scott was flirting with him. It was like a dream come true. From the very first time Nathan had showed up at the door to pick up his sister, Lucas had been dumbstruck. Nathan had to invite himself in while Lucas had stood gawking at the door. He'd felt like such a fool and wondered if Nathan thought he was a complete loser, perv or both.

Every time Nathan showed up, he'd be just as nervous as his sister. If she'd known how much time he'd spent jelling his locks just right and fussing over what shirt to put on upon hearing Nathan was coming over she'd have been furious. Of course Nathan never paid him any mind. In fact with all the parties Nathan and his jock friends threw, not once did he or his own sister invite him.

Lucas shook himself. He needed to get to his home room class and then navigate his way to his other classes. He knew he was reading way more into Nathan's remarks than was appropriate but it was enough to keep him soaring all day long.

After classes, Lucas and his best friend Haley worked in the student center tutoring. Lucas knew Haley liked him a lot and while they'd been friends in their freshman year, the brown haired teen had hinted several times that she'd like to be something much more than friends. It was a big risk but Lucas felt it was time he came out to her so that she could move on and find a guy who loved her back.

Lucas, Nathan and Peyton only had one class together and that was English Lit. When he walked into the room, most of the seats had filled up. Nathan and Peyton had taken seats in the back, next to last row along with Tim, Nathan's idiotic best friend who Lucas couldn't stand and Jake, another jock from the basketball team. Lucas was about to head to the front with his friend Mouth when Nathan waved him over.

"I saved you a seat."

It was a dream come true. For an entire period one day a week, Lucas would have the privilege of ogling the dark brunette hair on the back of Nathan's head. He nearly sighed audibly at the prospect. For Lucas, high school was finally looking better and better.

With one week of school under their belt, Nathan saw no better way to kick off the weekend than with a party at his parent's beach house. His mom was away on another of her endless business trips and his dad didn't really care what he did as long as it didn't interfere with basketball or practice.

By Friday at 3pm, the in crowd knew Nathan was having a party that night. Peyton and her airhead best friend Brooke were off to the mall for facials and new clothes, leaving Lucas stranded. He jogged down the steps of the school and on to the pavement and decided to hoof it. Tree Hill wasn't that big so in twenty minutes he could be home.

With his backpack slung over his shoulder, Lucas headed up the paved road that led home. He was actually looking forward to spending time alone without the constant chatter of Peyton or her friend Brooke. He thought he'd do some writing and watch the indie channel while Peyton was out. Later he'd microwave popcorn and log on to his computer and chat with his online buddies for awhile.

He was so lost in thought that he didn't hear the car rolling along side him until the blare of the horn startled him out of them.

"Need a lift?" Nathan asked, offering his boyish smile.

Lucas looked up the road and then back at Nathan and his sleek car. "Sure."

He wanted to do the cool thing and pour himself in through the passenger window like hip guys do in the movies but with his luck he was afraid he'd get stuck so he entered the normal way.

Nathan grabbed his bag and tossed it in the back seat.

"Sister dumped you?" Nathan half snickered.

"Yeah. There's some big party tonight and she needed like another pair of jeans or something."

"A party huh?"

"Yep."

"You going?"

"Wasn't invited," Lucas answered coyly.

"Maybe you should crash?" Nathan teased.

Lucas looked across at Nathan and his heart fluttered when he found the teen staring right back at him. "Maybe I will."

"That's the spirit," Nathan laughed, gunning the engine and heading for the highway that lead to the beach house.

It took a few minutes for Lucas to notice they weren't traveling in the direction of his home.

"Where are we going?"

"I have a rule for party crashers; they have to help me set up."

"Don't you have servants for that?"

"Yeah, but there's other things I need help with."

Nathan flashed him a crooked smile and Lucas's mind wandered places he knew it had no right to go. This was his sister's boyfriend and he couldn't possibly be flirting with him.

They arrived at the beach house. It was impressive. There were actually servants cleaning and prepping the house for Nathan's party. Lucas stopped to gawk but was abruptly pulled down a corridor and up a flight of stairs. They entered what Lucas assumed was Nathan's bedroom and Lucas gawked again when his host toed off his shoes and started undoing the buckle of his belt.

"I'm taking a shower, make yourself comfortable." Nathan shimmied out of his pants and then briefs and fooled around in one of the drawers for what seemed like an eternity.

Lucas forced his eyes to concentrate on the intricate pattern on Nathans bedspread.

"There's a mini-fridge over there in the corner. Help yourself."

Lucas looked up to find himself staring at Nathan in all his glory. He had a towel casually slung over his shoulder and clean underwear in his hand. Lucas turned abruptly towards the fridge to hide the flush in his cheeks and problems arising in other places. He stooped down and pretended to mull over his choices until he heard the bathroom door close.

He grabbed a can of soda and slowly turned around hoping Nathan wasn't still standing there. He wasn't but his discarded underwear lay carelessly on the floor. Lucas picked it up and talked himself out of pocketing them or worse yet sniffing them. He did fondle the garment for awhile before spying a laundry bag in the corner and tossing the underwear there.

"God, I'm sick," he groaned out loud, collapsing on Nathan's bed and holding the cold can to his head.

He closed his eyes and tried to make sense of what was happening. He didn't want to misread Nathan. He'd done that with near dire consequences while he was away with his father. One of the workmen on board the vessel, who was a few years older than him started hanging around quite a bit. At first Lucas thought the man just wanted to be friends. Then he started hinting about how lonely it was at sea and finding companionship wherever one could.

Lucas made the first move and nearly had his head handed to him on a platter. The only thing that kept the guy from squealing to the other men was a need not to embarrass himself in the process. The rest of the trip was a nightmare for Lucas. He tried to avoid the man as much as he could. Even so, every outburst of laughter when he entered a room, every look, made Lucas think everyone knew. To him, even his father had acted differently.

The truth was Lucas didn't think he'd misinterpreted the man at all. He knew the guy got scared and tried to intimidate him into keeping silent. Making that sort of mistake amongst people he didn't really know was one thing. Making a mistake like that in high school, especially with someone like Nathan, could be a nightmare. Nathan had a typical jock reputation and he and his friends had been known to pick on, kidnap and even humiliate anyone they thought didn't fit in.

Lucas was well aware that the only thing keeping him relatively safe was his sister's relationship with Nathan. 'Peyton,' he sighed. It didn't really matter if Nathan was flirting or not. Lucas couldn't betray Peyton. His mind was made up. He'd stay for the party but stop all the foolish daydreaming about Nathan. He sat up, determined to stop his nonsense and try to fit in for once. "You can do this," he whispered.

His determination crumbled when Nathan's voice called him from the bathroom.

"Hey Luke, I can't reach my towel. Can you hand it to me?"

Lucas wandered into the bathroom and saw the out of reach towel hanging on a bar mere inches from where Nathan's hand was stretched from behind the shower curtain. The curtain was practically clear plastic and Lucas reached absently for the towel himself, staring at Nathan's barely silhouetted frame.  
When he realized his host was actually staring back at him, he snatched the towel off the rack and handed it to the boy before backing away into the door trapping him in the tiny space Lucas's torture didn't end there. Nathan actually emerged from the shower only he didn't use the towel to cover his body. He kept drying his hair, cocking his head to the side and rubbing little circles in areas. Lucas noted what all the rubbing and patting was doing to other parts of Nathan's anatomy as well as his own.

"Thanks," Nathan said, turning his back towards Lucas who was still pinned against the door. "If you want, you can freshen up too," Nathan said casually. He eyed the teen through the mirror, noting the boy's obvious interest and discomfort.

He bent over the sink slightly keeping his eye fixed on his guest. The blond clung to the door for dear life, back pressed tightly against it.

"Nathan, are you decent?" The voice of his girlfriend called out.

"Shit," Nathan exclaimed. He plied Lucas off the door and spun him around.

Lucas let out a small squeak when his clothed body came in contact with Nathan's naked frame.

"Take your clothes off and get in the shower."

Nathan wrapped his towel around him and shut the door behind him. He called out to Peyton while pretending to casually go through his drawers. When Peyton entered the room Nathan turned to find she wasn't alone. Brooke was with her.

"Hey," she said, kissing him deeply.

"Hey yourself," he said, wrapping his arms around her.

"Who's in the shower," Brooke asked, one eyebrow raised.

"Oh...that's Lucas. We played some hoops and I invited him to stay for the party."

Nathan shifted his eyes away from the curious expression Brooke was giving him and down to his girlfriend.

"I can't believe you invited my geeky brother to the party," she moaned.

"Don't worry, he won't ruin our fun," Nathan assured, kissing Peyton again until Brooke made a choking noise.

"Sorry Brooke," Nathan teased. "I forgot the sight of het love disgusted you."

"Said the guy with a boy in his shower," she shot back.

Something about her tone made Nathan worry that she knew something. It was something he always worried about. That's why the constant jokes about he and Tim aggravated him so much. It was a daily fight to keep his cover securely in place. He forced a smile on his face and urged the girls to leave so he could dress. He didn't move until he heard their feet on the steps.

He yanked open the door to the bathroom to find Peyton's brother pressed against the wall of the shower, arms wrapped around himself. His body was shaking and Nathan could swear Lucas was crying. He pulled back the curtain and Lucas turned away from him. Nathan turned off the now lukewarm water and secured another towel.

"Luke?" He held the towel open and the younger teen grabbed it and covered himself.

"I'd like to go home," he said miserably.

"That's cool, but I think you should get dressed first."

Lucas looked at Nathan and smiled pitifully.

"C'mon," Nathan said reaching for him. "Let's get you dressed and I'll drive you home."

Lucas shook his head violently. "I'll ask Peyton to borrow her car. She'll probably end up staying with you anyway."

Nathan swallowed his disappointment and left Lucas alone to dress. He knew he should be asking Lucas what was wrong and why he wanted to leave but part of him already knew the answer. Lucas wasn't stupid and even if he was, it wouldn't take a genius to figure out he was being seduced. Nathan felt an instant pang of guilt the minute he heard Peyton's voice. He could only imagine how Lucas was feeling right now.

Suddenly Nathan wasn't in much of a partying mood but he knew he'd go through the motions of being the life of the party, drinking too much and waking up the next morning with a girl he realized he didn't love.

Peyton returned home Saturday afternoon in a foul mood. Lucas could tell by the way the doors slammed. He peeped out his window to see Nathan speeding away in yet another sports car from his father's dealership.  
Lucas hadn't slept well last night. All he could think of was Nathan and his obvious ploys to get him naked and in the shower. Only Peyton's arrival had ruined it. Lucas tossed and turned all night imagining how much worse it could have been if Brooke and Peyton had arrived a few minutes later.

Lucas could hear his sister talking angrily to someone. He assumed she must have been on the phone because he couldn't hear a second voice. He slipped out of his room and listened from the hallway.

"How could he break up with me?" He heard his sister shouting angrily. Her door was slightly cracked so he crept further up the hall and peered into it.

"But he was with me all summer. Who could he have possibly met?"

Lucas realized he was actually smiling and briefly felt guilty for it. If he was hearing correctly, Nathan broke up with Peyton. He couldn't help but think he was the reason. He knew he should feel really terrible but the truth was that Nathan and Peyton made a lousy couple. They were constantly fighting and breaking up. The last thought dampened his spirits. It was true; Nathan and Peyton constantly broke up and instantly got back together again, so why would this time be any different.

He went back to his room and got dressed. He needed to clear out before Peyton's wrath became directed at him, which it normally did in these situations. As much as he wanted to, he didn't dare borrow Peyton's car again but opted to walk down to the river court. It was too early for his friends to be there but that suited him just fine. He needed to clear his head.

He thought about turning tail and running the other way when he saw Nathan parked in the lot outside the court.

"Waiting for someone?" Lucas asked smugly.

"Yeah, a pretty blond about this tall," Nathan said, indicating Lucas's height.

Lucas forced himself not to smile at the word pretty. "Look man, you just hurt my sister, I'm not about to..."

"Not about to what?" Nathan grinned, folding his arms over his chest.

"You know what," Lucas suddenly whispered, even though the two were alone.

"Fuck around with your sister's boyfriend?" Nathan asked. His arrogant smile only made him more attractive to the other teen. "Look, this is high school. People break up all the time."

"So if I fuck around with you, as you so eloquently put it, I can expect a break up too." Lucas watched Nathan's eyes closely, daring him to deny it.

The brunette pushed himself off his car and moved closer to Lucas. "It's not like we're going to go steady or anything. You'll be free to see whoever you want."

"Just as long as you get what you want and still get to be big man on campus at the same time." Lucas wanted to be angrier but the offer was actually appealing to him. His own concerns were the same as Nathan's. He didn't want to be found out.

"What do you want from me? You want me to hold your hand when we walk down the hall and carry your books and shit like that?"

"I want you to be honest about what you're doing," Lucas answered truthfully. "I don't relish getting my ass kicked for the rest of the semester but I don't want to be jerked around either."

"You don't," Nathan mused, letting his hand wander down to Lucas's crotch.

"I...I didn't mean it like that," Lucas answered huskily.

"Let's go back to the beach house and you can explain to me how you meant it."

Lucas followed as if in a trance. He wondered if he was doing the right thing. Nathan had a reputation of not only being a player but a real jerk. He just didn't want to arrive at school on Monday and hear some twisted story about how he tried to rape Nathan. Then there was Peyton. Lucas was pretty sure she didn't love Nathan, just the idea of him. It was rumored that she had a thing for Jake. That would make things a lot easier if it were true but he also so knew he was breaking one of the dating commandments; thou shalt not sleep with thy sister's boyfriend. That didn't stop him from smiling when Nathan turned the music up and gunned the engine of his car, speeding along the open road heading for the beach house.

They ended up on the beach, running around in their underwear and chasing each other in and out of the water. For the most part, the beach was deserted with a few stragglers out on the far ends. The two teens raced each other back to their towels and collapsed laughing and gasping for breath. Lucas rolled onto to his side facing Nathan who was laying on his back. He looked over to Lucas, reaching out for him. Lucas drew away.

"Won't somebody see us?" Lucas worried.

Nathan raised himself up on his elbows and looked to his left and then his right. "I doubt it but if you'd like to go in..." Nathan stood, grabbing his towel and offering a hand to Lucas who readily accepted it.

They held hands until they reached the wooden steps leading up to the house. "Last one in gets to bottom," Nathan shouted and nudged Lucas out the way.

Lucas shouted, "No fair," and attempted to catch Nathan by his boxers but the brunette was faster.

By the time Lucas made it into the house, Nathan was already on the stairs leading to the bedrooms.

"I'd say last one up the stairs gets rimmed but that might just make you move slower than you already are bottom boy." Nathan laughed and sprinted up the stairs.

Lucas followed, not minding at all about being last twice. When he got to Nathan's room, the jock was already naked and from where Lucas stood, anxiously waiting. Lucas made a show of removing his briefs slowly before making a running leap to the bed. As soon as he landed, Nathan turned them over so that Lucas was beneath him.

"Remember you lost," Nathan reminded. His lips were already exploring the bridge of Lucas's nose and working their way down.

"Funny," Lucas half giggled at the ticklish sensation of Nathan's lips against his neck, "I don't feel like a loser."

When Nathan's hands slid between Lucas's thighs, the blond couldn't help but reiterate that sentiment. "Don't feel like a loser at all," he sighed.

He hadn't heard from Nathan since Saturday. He hadn't expected to. Nathan made it clear that the relationship, if it could be called that, was not about love and holding hands and romantic walks along the beach. They both had needs. Nathan needed to lead a double life apparently, while Lucas really needed to get laid. He actually needed more than that but he settled for what was being offered.

Back at the beach house that Saturday afternoon, they'd had sex; plain and simple. Nathan hadn't cried out Lucas's name or told him that he loved him. Lucas could barely remember his own name by the time he'd come, so the same held true for him. After, Nathan rolled off him, grabbed the remote and flicked on the television. Lucas hadn't know what to do, so he did nothing but lay there trying not to feel used.

They showered separately, they ate sandwiches and Nathan drove him home. The one thing they didn't do was talk about what happened between them. Sunday rolled around and Lucas kept himself busy, first in his room and then on the river court with his friends. He supposed had he stuck around on Sunday, Monday wouldn't have been as big a shock as it was. Peyton had left early for school, leaving him to bum a ride with Mouth. That meant getting dropped off by Mouth's mom.

Mouth was jabbering on about his latest obsession, one Brooke Davis, trying to pretend to his mom that the sultry brunette was his girlfriend. They'd barely entered the busy hallway when Lucas spotted them. Peyton was leaning against her locker and Nathan was practically glued to her. It wasn't unusual for the two to break up and make up but Lucas was pretty sure that in light of what happened, the two were done for good. He promised himself he wasn't going to cry because that would just be too girlish. His only saving grace was that his locker wasn't right next to Peyton's but it was close enough. If he hadn't needed his English book for first period, he would have avoided going anywhere close to the apparently happy couple.

The first period bell rang and Lucas tried to blend into the wall as Peyton and Nathan walked hand in hand to class. Mouth had biology lab so he hurried down the hall to his favorite class. Lucas took the opportunity while the halls were emptying to go to his locker, grab his book and face the torture of staring at the back of the guy who fucked him just a day or so ago.

Nathan didn't even acknowledge him when he came into class and slid in the chair behind him. In fact, to Lucas it seemed like the hinges of Nathan's neck were faulty. The boy barely turned his head, not even to the side whenever Peyton , who sat across from him, leaned over to whisper something to him.

'So this is what the morning after feels like,' Lucas thought.

Just when Lucas was pretty sure things couldn't get more awkward, Mr. Karlin sprung an assignment on them that required them to have partners. Lucas held his breath as the insipid teacher walked up and down the aisles assigning classmates to each other. He thought he'd be off the hook and partner less and then Tim Smith with his impeccable timing walked in late, throwing Mr. Karlin's partnering plan off. He hastily assigned Tim to Peyton and Lucas to Nathan. Both Peyton and Nathan groaned.

The assignment was to take a chapter of a novel of their choice and turn it into a play. The entire class groaned upon hearing the that bit of news. Mr. Karlin was one of those teachers who felt he was reaching the class by doing exciting and different things. In fact, most of his assignments were asinine. Lucas knew, he had him for freshman English last year.

When the bell rang signaling the end of class, most of the students talked briefly about meeting to get to work on their assignment. Nathan fled like a bank robber after a heist, leaving Peyton to deal with her very annoying partner. Lucas slipped out the door and down towards his Spanish class. He saw Nathan standing outside a classroom chatting to his basketball buddies. Their eyes met briefly before Nathan's shifted away nervously. The hurt Lucas felt earlier was slowly turning to anger. Nathan Scott was a jerk. He'd known that for a while. He'd be damned if he was going to let his sister's boyfriend treat him the way he treated her.

At lunchtime, Lucas hung out with his friend Haley in the student center. He wasn't in the mood to hear Mouth fantasize about Brooke or hear Skills gripe about not making the basketball team again this year. Most of all, he didn't think he could bear to see Nathan's face. He knew it was unreasonable to be so hurt. He knew exactly who Nathan was and what he was getting into at the time. He'd made a choice to sleep with his sister's boyfriend and now he had to live with that choice.

He supposed he should be happy Nathan was trying to avoid him. Things could have gotten a whole lot more complicated if their afternoon together had turned into something serious. The problem Lucas was having was that Nathan had gone out of his way to seduce him and now he was acting as if he'd been forced. Lucas sat across from Haley and waited for her to start talking. It took awhile but once the floodgates were open, Haley rambled on from on topic to the next. Lucas was glad for the distraction. It was just the beginning of the second week of school and already the blond was feeling that this year would be just as sucky as last year.

"So, who are you taking to the first formal dance of the year," Haley said, casting a meaningful gaze his way.

"Hales, I hadn't really thought about it."

"Oh." Haley looked down at her half eaten sandwich. Lucas knew he had to come clean with her once and for all.

"Haley, can we go somewhere and talk after school?"

"I don't have to work today, but I do have one student to tutor, so sure."

Lucas saw a glimmer of hope in her eyes and he wondered if it would be best to tell her the truth right then and there.

"Come over to my house. Peyton has cheerleading practice and my dad's away."

The bell rang indicating the period was over and Haley and Lucas gathered up the remnants of their lunches and threw them away. Just three more classes and Lucas's school day would be over.

Nathan tried to ascertain Lucas's whereabouts without being to obvious. He played off his curiosity as being assignment related. That's when he learned from his girlfriend that Lucas would be home alone after school. With no basketball practice scheduled, Nathan decided to head to Peyton's place after school and clear the air with Lucas. The school year had just begun and Nathan knew he was already off to a bad start. With his mom constantly away and his dad pressuring him about basketball, the last thing he needed was a complicated relationship and with a boy at that.

'It's just sex,' Nathan tried to convince himself. Only, after shamelessly flirting with Peyton's brother and nearly having him in the shower, Nathan had broken up with his girlfriend. Then after having sex, he ran back into her arms. He knew he was running from himself.

A thought occurred to him that absolutely terrified him. What if Peyton knew her brother was gay. If Peyton knew, then Brooke knew and if Brooke knew and blabbed about Lucas being in his shower… Fear gripped Nathan. After school he would go to Lucas's house and tell him in no uncertain terms that what happened between them was a one time thing. When the last period bell rang, Nathan gathered his courage and his English book and headed out the building. He dawdled just long enough by the lockers to make sure he didn't run into the blond teen before he was ready. He knew what he had to do.

Nathan wasn't sure where he'd lost his resolve. All he knew was when he'd gotten to the house with the perpetually opened doors, Peyton's twin was crossing the hall from the bathroom to the bedroom. He'd dropped his towel, startled to see someone standing in the hall. It had been a quick and painless free fall for Nathan from there. He thought he'd drawn closer to pick up Lucas's towel. From there, everything was a blur of apologies and kisses, mostly coming from his own mouth. They hadn't heard anyone else come in until it was much to late. Lucas's wild haired friend was standing in the doorway, mouth agape staring at them as they scrambled further under Lucas's bed sheets, trying to maintain a modicum of modesty.

"Haley," Lucas said dumbly, "You're early."

Things just got better and better for Lucas Sawyer. He'd hurt his best friend badly by foolishly having sex with his secret fuck buddy and forgetting he'd invited the girl over to come out to her. "Well," he thought, "at least I accomplished that much."

Haley had stormed out, tears in her eyes. Nathan had dressed and left in a panic, hoping to talk to her and beg her not to tell. Lucas had decided to shower and dress and give Haley a chance to calm down. He was about to leave his room when he heard Peyton and Brooke enter the house. He shut his door and waited for the two to disappear into his sister's room. Just when he thought the coast was clear, Peyton opened her door and scurried into the bathroom. Brooke was in the hall whispering instructions through the door.

In a perfect world, Lucas imagined that Brooke and Peyton were secret lovers too. Then he and Nate could continue the thing that they had without hurting his sister. Lucas listened at his door. He heard the toilet flush and water run and then his sister emerged.

"How long?" She asked Brooke.

"Sixty seconds. What do you have to eat?"

The two went back downstairs and Lucas slipped across the hall and into the bathroom to get his hair gel and slip out before they knew he was home. His eyes caught sight of a white stick with a small window and a discarded box lying carelessly beside it. He picked up the box and read.

"Shit." He dropped the box as if it contained some strain of the black plague and hurried back to his room.

It dawned on him that he didn't know what the results were. He wanted to go back across the hall but he was afraid Peyton and Brooke would come back and catch him. In his revised perfect world, Peyton would have a secret boyfriend, perhaps Jake or Tim. The last name made Lucas laugh just a little. He heard the girls approaching and quickly moved to his computer and put on his headset, in case they decided to check his room. When his door didn't open, he went back to it and pressed his ear firmly against it.

"Shit," Peyton cried out.

Brooke squealed like a pig and Lucas knew his sister was pregnant and that the father was Nathan.

"These things aren't always accurate," he heard his sister say frantically.

"We'll go to the clinic just to be sure."

Lucas couldn't understand why Brooke would be so enthused about a seventeen year old girl being pregnant. Maybe it was because it would make her seem less like a slut if someone else got knocked up. Whatever the reason, Lucas had to get out. He grabbed his wallet and his keys to the car that Peyton liked to think of as her own. While it was true that his dad gave it to her for her sixteenth birthday (Lucas thought it unfair that girls got sweet sixteen parties and he got nothing), they were supposed to share it. Peyton hogged it.

He left his room, slamming the door to make sure they knew he'd been home. He was angry; angry at Nathan for being a coward and running out, angry at himself for hurting Haley and angry at his stupid sister for getting herself pregnant. When he got to the door Haley was standing there. She looked as miserable as he felt.

"Can we talk?" They both asked simultaneously.

Lucas nodded and Haley offered a faint smile.

"Not here. Let's go back to your place."

They took Haley's car, saving Lucas the tongue throttling he was sure to be in for had he taken Peyton's. They ended up on the rooftop of Nathan's aunt's café. Haley worked there as a waitress and practically lived with Karen and Keith Scott.

"I thought you were going to ask me to the formal," Haley said between sniffles.

Lucas felt terrible. He pulled the auburn haired girl into his arms. "I'm sorry Hales. I didn't mean for you to find out this way."

Haley looked up into Lucas crystal eyes. "So I guess you'll be taking Nathan to the formal," she half joked.

"In a perfect world," he replied. "Hales, if no one else asks, I'd love to go the dance with you."

"That sounds pathetic," she laughed scornfully. "Like those pacts to marry your best friend if you're still single by forty."

"I thought it was fifty," Lucas joked, squeezing her tighter.

Haley shivered in his arms and sighed. "How long have you known?"

"That I was gay? A while. I wanted to tell you but…I don't know. I guess I was scared."

"Speaking of scared, I guess your sister's boyfriend is having a cow right now." Haley pulled back as if something suddenly dawned on her. "Oh my god, you're sleeping with your sister's…"

Lucas covered her mouth before she screamed out the rest of that sentence.

"Does Peyton know?" Haley thought about it and then added, "You're still alive so I guess not."

She wiped her eyes with the back of her hands and paced over to the wall that kept them from falling off the building.

"So, when did all this happen? I mean you and Nathan."

Lucas was glad to see the old Haley back and in good form, firing question after question at him. He joined her, leaning his back against the wall while she leaned on her side facing him.

"Last week," he answered coyly.

Haley's eyes went wide. "Oh how cute. You've only been dating a week."

Lucas looked down and then back over to his best friend, " We aren't exactly dating. He's still seeing Peyton and…"

"And what?"

"Haley, if I tell you this, you have to promise to keep it a secret." Lucas watched her with pleading eyes.

"I just saw you having sex with the Raven's team captain. What could be more secret than that?"

"The team captain's girlfriend being pregnant."

At that moment, Lucas was grateful for the low brick wall that encased the roof. The way Haley was backing away from him in shock, she would have been sure to tumble over without it.

"Lucas," she cried, grabbing him by the face. "Oh god, are you all right?"

Lucas furrowed his brow, trying to follow his friend's thought patterns.

"Um, Hales…I'm not the one who's pregnant."

" I know, but what's going to happen?"

"Look, I just found out about it myself. Peyton doesn't even know that I know and Nathan knows absolutely nothing at all."

Haley smirked and started to reply but Lucas cut her off.

"I didn't mean it like that. I mean he doesn't know she's pregnant. Besides," he slid down the wall and sat, drawing his knees up to his chest, "it's not like we're in love or anything. It was just, you know."

"Just two gay guys having sex except one of them has a girlfriend and one of them is the girlfriend's brother," she replied without taking a breath.

Lucas took Haley's hand. "Yeah, something like that. Anyway, I'm not going to see him again."

"But you are going to tell Peyton."

"That's Nathan's call, not mine."

"This sounds like something you'd see on Jerry Springer," Haley sighed, sliding down next to Lucas and resting her head on Lucas's shoulder.

"Hales, are we okay?"

Haley nodded and clasped her fingers between his.

"There you two are," Karen sang. "I told you they'd be up here."

Karen moved aside and Nathan stepped through the doorway and onto the roof. Lucas stood abruptly, practically pulling Haley along with him. The three watched each other nervously while Karen, oblivious to the drama unfolding amongst the three asked Haley if she wouldn't mind bringing a tray of hot chocolate and cookies up for her guests. Haley was more than glad to leave with Karen.

"I'll be back," she said, attempting her Terminator impression.

Both boys smiled fake smiles and watched until the two women were gone.

"Is she cool?" Nathan asked worriedly.

"She won't tell. She wouldn't do anything that would hurt me."

Lucas turned his back to Nathan , folding his arms on top of the cool brick and leaning slightly forward. He heard Nathan speak to him from somewhere behind him. It sounded like he'd moved further away.

"I'm sorry I ran out. I got scared."

Lucas closed his eyes and sighed heavily. He was tired of being scared and still scared about being found out.

"We should cool it. Today it was Haley, but Peyton or Brooke could have easily walked in on us."

"We'll just have to be more careful," Nathan said. Now he was directly behind Lucas, stroking his shoulders.

"I can't do this. It's not fair to Peyton."

"I'll break up with her."

"And what," Lucas asked bitterly, "be my boyfriend?"

"Luke, I thought we already talked about this," Nathan sighed in frustration.

"We did. I'm sorry." Lucas turned into Nathan's arms. "Today was too close a call. We need to stop."

Nathan didn't get a chance to answer. Haley theatrically announced their return with refreshments. Lucas smiled, knowing it was her way of warning them that she and Karen were approaching. Nathan stepped back while Lucas moved to the doorway to assist them.

"Look who's here," Haley announced animatedly.

Lucas nearly groaned when trailing behind Haley and Karen were Peyton and Brooke.

"What a nice romantic spot," Brooke exclaimed, her eyes fixing on first Lucas then Nathan.

"It is romantic," Karen agreed. "I guess I'll have to keep an eye on you two," she said, glancing at Haley, then Lucas. Both teens flushed with embarrassment. "Well I better get back to work. Peyton honey, you look like you're putting on a bit of weight. It looks good on you."

Oblivious to the uncomfortable looks being passed between Peyton and Brooke and Haley and Lucas, Karen turned and disappeared through the door again.

"So tutor girl, any prospects for the dance coming up?" Brooke asked casually.

"We're going together," Lucas piped up.

Brooke walked up to her best friend's brother and stroked his cheek. "Are you growing a beard?"

Both Haley and Nathan choked on the cups of chocolate they'd both picked up.

"Are you growing a mustache?" Lucas shot back, satisfied when the sassy brunette ran a finger over her upper lip.

"Peyton has some news," Brooke said, pulling out her compact and checking herself in the mirror.

"Brooke," Peyton whined.

"What? We're all friends here. Lucas is your brother, I'm your best friend and tutor girl is…well…tutor girl and Nathan is the…"

"Room for one more?" Karen asked, stepping aside and allowing Tim onto the rooftop.

"Is it me or is it getting crowded up here," Lucas whispered to Haley.

"If there's a god, the roof will cave in from the weight and we'll all plummet to our deaths," Haley muttered back between gritted teeth.

"So, what's the word?" Tim asked, smiling brightly.

"Peyton's pregnant," Brooke blurted out. This time Nathan did choke on his chocolate.

Despite impending fatherhood, Nathan was still trying to make contact with Lucas. Lucas would have refused to see Nathan at all if it hadn't been for their English assignment. Rumors floated around the school about her pregnancy, making things even harder to bear for Lucas. Peyton walked around playing the role of the tragic unwed teen, while Nathan stuck out his chest and used knocking up his girlfriend as further evidence of his manhood.

Lucas took to spending every spare minute, including lunch in the tutor center. He just couldn't tolerate seeing his sister or their mutual boyfriend more than he had to.

"This must really suck for you," Haley said sympathetically one day over lunch.

"It's gotta be worst for Peyton. My dad is going to flip when he finds out," Lucas answered, barely glancing up.

"Lucas Sawyer, don't pretend you don't have feelings for," Haley looked around and lowered her voice, "you know."

"It wasn't serious, just sex."

Haley glared at her friend and former crush unconvinced.

"Could we just drop it," Lucas half pleaded.

"Sure. Let's talk about you taking me to the dance," she beamed.

"I can't believe you still want to go with me."

"You're a safe date. At least now I know I don't have to fight off your advances at the end of the evening," she grinned widely.

"I'd like that same guarantee in writing."

Haley swatted him hard on the arm and then leaned in closer, "Guess who else is gay in this school?"

Still rubbing his arm, Lucas frowned. He hoped that his friend wasn't planning to hook him up with someone. It was something he dreaded more than being questioned about girls by his father.

"I'm not playing this game."

"Principal Turner," Haley said, sitting back and smiling smugly when Lucas's jaw nearly dropped to the desk.

"You're making that up," he said doubtfully.

"My sister works at a gay bar,"

"Which sister is this?"

"Taylor," Haley answered quickly before getting back to her story. It was a long one, filled with every sordid detail about their beloved principal.

When she finally took a breath, Lucas smirked and asked, "So you saying I should date our principal?"

That smart remark garnered him another solid punch to the arm.

"No silly, I'm saying you are not alone."

"I know, but thanks for the pep talk anyway. I think I'll swear off dating until I get to college."

"So," she said leaning in again and looking around cautiously, "has he said anything to you?"

"Who, Principal Turner?" Lucas managed to dodge another hit from his friend. "Seriously, we have to work on this stupid English paper together but other than that, no."

"He doesn't love her," Haley stated confidently.

"But she's my sister and he got her pregnant."

"So?"

"So, I don't want to be a possible guest on the Jerry Springer show. It's over."

"But…"

"If you bring it up again, I'll wear a freaking light blue tuxedo to the dance, I swear."

Haley backed down. She didn't want to tell Lucas some of the other rumor's that were floating around. Rumors that involved Peyton and Nathan's teammate and self appointed best friend Tim. She didn't want to get his hopes up. Besides, even if Nathan wasn't the father of Peyton's baby, it was clear that the captain of the basketball team had no intentions of coming out and from where she sat, her friend deserved someone who actually cared for him.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

With the assignment nearly done, Nathan was running out of excuses to see Lucas. They hadn't been alone together since the day on the rooftop. Lucas had insisted on working on their assignment in the tutor center. Nathan took that as a good sign in a way. It meant Lucas still had feelings for him and was afraid to be alone with him. What puzzled Nathan the most was his own behavior. He was chasing Lucas like a new hot girl in school. Normally, after having acquired his target, Nathan moved on. He'd had Lucas twice and still he wanted more.

He found himself doing stupid things like calling his number late at night and hanging up. He became overly attentive to Peyton, picking her up in the morning and dropping her off in the afternoon's just to get another glimpse of Lucas, who would always end up sealing himself up in his room. His appetite was off and he couldn't sleep. As much as he worried about his parents' reactions to him getting Peyton pregnant, he worried about Lucas as well.

It was becoming important to him that Lucas saw him as a good person. He thought caring for Peyton would prove that; let Lucas see he could be responsible. He realized now, it just emphasized to Lucas how deceitful a person he really was and how wrong their relationship had been.

Mr. Sawyer was due back home for about a week. The plan was to tell Peyton's father that his daughter was pregnant. Nathan saw a shotgun wedding in his future or at the very least, a shotgun. The only thing he was really grateful for was Peyton's brutal rejection when he attempted to do the honorable thing and proposed marriage in advance of her father's arrival. He had already envisioned awkward family gatherings with Lucas brooding at the far end of the table and himself trying not to notice. He still couldn't believe how drastically his life had been altered in the space of a few weeks. He was sure by the time the holidays rolled around, he wouldn't recognize himself at all.

It was another Friday and Peyton had her official doctor's appointment to verify once and for all that she was pregnant. She and Brooke were going together. Nathan volunteered to go but was uninvited. He decided to wait at the house for Peyton and was quite vocal about wanting to be there when she got back. Brooke eyed him suspiciously and made some acerbic comment about Lucas keeping him company during the wait. He didn't feel like he was being paranoid anymore. Brooke knew something. What, he wasn't sure. Outside of the shower incident at his party, the only person that knew for sure was Haley and Lucas swore she wouldn't talk. Besides, if she had, he'd probably have gotten his ass kicked the next time he walked into the locker room.

Much to Lucas's dismay, the two people he cared to see the least were sitting in his living room when he got home, the first being Nathan, who he was avoiding for obvious reasons. The second unwelcome guest was his sidekick Tim, who he had seen every night since their dreaded English assignment began. His life was bad enough without Tim calling him squirt and beanpole and other endearing names. It seemed that Tim Smith was under the mistaken idea that Lucas was Peyton's younger brother and not her twin. Everybody made that mistake. Lucas assumed it was his sister's aura. She just seemed older than the rest of their classmates.

"What are you two doing here?" Lucas blurted out thinly veiling his anger.

"Waiting for results," Tim explained, his mouth full of food Lucas was sure he didn't purchase.

"Hey Luke, can I talk to you a minute about our assignment?" Nathan was up and following Lucas upstairs to his room regardless of the fact that Lucas hadn't answered him.

Once in the room Nathan didn't know what to say so he reacted instead, grabbing Lucas by the shoulder and planting a firm kiss on his lips. The quick punch to the gut told him his advances were not appreciated.

"It's over," Lucas whispered angrily between gritted teeth. When he saw his former lover still doubled over in pain, he felt terrible and moved to his side to assist him. "I'm sorry. Here, sit down."

No sooner did he have Nathan on the bed than the brunette quickly recovered and he found himself thrown and pinned to his own mattress.

"Get off me," Lucas hissed, barely struggling.

"Not until you hear me out," Nathan demanded. He hoped Lucas would stop squirming because it was making it very difficult for him to think.

"Talk," Lucas demanded angrily.

"I…Lucas….dammit." Nathan leaned down and kissed his captive, expecting a knee to the groin for his troubles.

Instead he felt the body beneath him relax and the lips he was plundering, plunder back. He opened his eyes and found Lucas's watching him.

"I'm sorry Luke. I wish things were different. I wish it was only you and me."

"Me too," Lucas spoke softly. He wiggled his wrist from under Nathan's hand and reached up to stroke his face. "Can we…can we go somewhere just one last time and be together?"

Nathan couldn't believe his ears. It sounded like something he would ask. In fact, he was pretty sure had he asked, he would have been rewarded with a slap across the face. He was just about to answer when he heard a high pitched squeal coming from downstairs.

"What the?"

Nathan rolled off of Luke, pulling him up with him. They both took the steps two at a time and found Peyton being spun around by Tim, her feet dangling from the ground. The noises were coming from his lips. Brooke was yelling the whole time.

"Put her down Tim, she's pregnant."

"What's going on?" Nathan asked, slightly puzzled by the display he was witnessing.

"She's pregnant," Brooke answered. "Where were you two?"

Tim finally released Peyton who was for once in her life actually smiling. Lucas furrowed his brow not quite understanding why Tim was so ecstatic about his best friend's girlfriend being pregnant. When he looked over at Nathan, who was still fishing for an answer to Brooke's question, he seemed equally puzzled.

"I guess congratulations are in order," Tim said, extending his hand to Nathan and regaining his composure. His normally goofy smile faltering just a bit.

"Um…can I have a minute or two alone with Nathan?" Peyton more pleaded than asked.

Everyone in the room was eying the next person suspiciously.

"Yeah…of course," Lucas answered for everyone.

Brooke and Tim found themselves being ushered outside on the front porch by a slightly disheveled Lucas.

Brooke folded her arms and stood at the far end of the porch. Tim faced away from the door and stared up at the sky.

After what seemed like forever, Nathan appeared on the porch, head down and hands shoved in his pockets. "Goodnight," he grumbled and stormed off towards his car.

"Nate," Tim called after him, realizing his ride was driving off without him and slightly fearful to chase after him.

"Nathan!" Lucas's voice slowed the teen down. He stilled and allowed Lucas to catch up with him. "What's going on?"

"Get in the car."

Lucas didn't hesitate. He watched through the passenger window as Brooke smirked before following Tim back inside the house. He felt guilty for not tending to his sister who was probably going through some major drama after confirming her pregnancy. He knew his dad was coming home soon. He had wanted to clear the air with him about who he was but Peyton's news trumped his decision to come out to his dad. He was almost certain his father couldn't take the strain of having two children disappoint him in one day.

"You look worse than I feel," Nathan said, his voice piercing through Lucas's thoughts.

"Just thinking."

"About me and Peyton?"

"Peyton and I," Lucas corrected and thought better of it when he saw his lover's confused frown. "Never mind. Did you two have a fight?"

"If finding out your best friend and your girlfriend have been running around behind your back qualifies, then yes."

Lucas tried to bite back a smile and tried even harder not to point out the hypocrisy of Nathan's statement.

"Don't get too happy yet. She doesn't know which one of us is the father."

"I'm not happy." Lucas attempted to look miserable again to prove it.

"You're a terrible liar," Nathan chuckled.

"I would have decked Tim right there on the porch."

"I would have too, if it wasn't for the fact that I've been sleeping with my girlfriend's brother. I mean, I'm angry but do I really have a right to be?"

Nathan fell silent and Lucas thought about his question. Everyone was hiding something. Everyone had choices to make. He wondered if he should tell Nathan about his plans to come out. He supposed Nathan would freak out and fear he'd get outed as well.

"Did you tell Peyton about us?"

"Hell no," Nathan blurted out. "I mean, now is not the time," he added, attempting to soften his answer.

Lucas was more angry than hurt by Nathan's outburst. He knew that even if Tim was the father of Peyton's baby, it didn't change things between them. It might at best, free up Nathan to spend more time with him but that was about it. Lucas knew it was decision time. Hang on and hope for an outcome that will in all likelihood never happen or move on.

Apparently his body was in charge and he opted for hanging on instead of moving on. He decided on going back to Nathan's and letting his secret lover work out some of his frustrations on him. He only hoped that when Nathan had slammed into him muttering 'stupid bitch' and a few other choice words that he had been referring to Peyton. Truth be told, Lucas found himself getting harder with each foul word that spilled out of the jock's mouth. Two decisions Lucas did make that evening were one, their little sexual escapade didn't count as the final for old time's sake fuck they were planning and two, he needed to find a way to have angry sex with Nathan again.  
"God, I've been such a fool," Nathan blurted out after lying silently next to his partner for almost an hour.

When he felt Lucas turn on his side and wrap a leg around his, he drew him in closer and held the blond against his chest.

"Does your dad know?" Nathan asked.

For a moment, Lucas wasn't sure what he was asking.

"Does your dad know you're gay?"

"Didn't we have this conversation before?" Lucas asked while he lazily traced his finger along Nathan's torso.

"If we did, I wasn't listening."

Lucas pinched his nipple.

"Ow," Nathan shrieked. "Do that again."

"Jerk; no wonder Peyton cheated on you."

Lucas froze, not believing he'd said something so callous. Then he felt the body that had become his pillow begin to quiver. He thought he had reduced the man to tears until he heard the unmistakable sound of laughter.

"I guess your right," Nathan said, regaining his composure. "I have been a jerk…to Peyton and you.

The last shocked Lucas. He wondered if he should check to see if the boy had a fever or worst yet, maybe it was a total mental break. Watching Lucas, Nathan guessed he took his lover by surprise.

"Don't be so shocked. Just because I act like an ass doesn't mean I'm not aware of it."

"If you're aware of your actions, why do you continue them?"

He felt Nathan shrug. "I guess it's easier than dealing."

"With?" Lucas pressed.

"Expectations, my dad, who I really am. Pick one."

Lucas couldn't recall the last time, if any, he'd heard Nathan sound so serious. He leaned up and kissed him just to make sure he hadn't just had sex with Nathan's pod double. Reassured by the familiar lips kissing back, he laid his head back on his shoulders and continued his finger sketching.

"What are you going to do?"

"Honestly, I don't know. I mean if the babies mine, I'll do my best to support it. I asked her to marry me." Nathan felt Lucas shift slightly and quickly added, "Don't worry, she said no."

"Sorry."

"Liar," Nathan laughed.

"Anyway, I think she loves Tim."

"Go figure," Lucas chuckled.

"Luke, if we were to see each other, would it bother you if we kept it under wraps for awhile."

"You mean like we do now?"

"No, I mean see each other, not just sex," Nathan answered timidly.

"Nathan…you've got a lot on your plate right now. Maybe we should just cool it until things are clearer."

Lucas hated to put Nathan off when he'd been waiting to hear these very words from his lips. He half expected Nathan to bolt from the bed, and demand that he leave. Instead Nathan turned on his side and lay face to face with him.

"So…does this count as our one last time?

"Jerk," Lucas laughed and pulled him closer for a kiss.

Mr. Sawyer vowed two things upon his return. The first was never to stay away from home too long. The second was never to let an athlete near his children again. Instead of enjoying a quiet dinner with his daughter and son, he got the bumbling confession of one Tim Smith claiming he may have knocked up his daughter. The seasoned seaman nearly booked an appearance on Maury Povich when Peyton shyly explained that Nathan Scott, her long time boyfriend might possibly be the father too.

Not wanting to go to jail for attempted murder, he stormed out the house and to the local liquor store for a pint of gin. He returned just in time to find his son parked in front of their house, planting a kiss on someone who looked an awful lot like Nathan Scott. His boy practically floated inside while the Scott boy watched. He waited until the car sped off before entering his unsupervised home. He wondered if his kids not having a mom had anything to do with all this.

Sawyer wasn't a fool. He'd taken his son with him for the summer hoping to make a man out of him. It was only after an incident that some of his shipmates whispered about behind his back, that he saw the fool heartedness of taking a gay teen on a ship full of men. Deep down, he knew he couldn't change Lucas, but that didn't stop him from trying. He decided on drinking himself to sleep and dealing with issues in the morning. Mercifully, both his children were locked away in their rooms.

Lucas was genuinely surprised to see his dad when he woke in the morning. He knew he was due home but he hadn't been clear on a specific time. Apprehension suddenly filled him the moment his eyes made contact with his father's, and Lucas just knew his dad knew everything. He took notice of his father's posture, that of an interrogator. Lucas knew this conversation was inevitable, but was hoping to put it off for just a bit longer, until everything was sorted out. But that didn't seem to be the case.

"Sit."

Lucas felt a shiver run down his spine at the one word command. Not wishing to endure Larry's wrath, Lucas obeyed, and took a seat across from his dad at the kitchen table.

"Anything you'd like to tell me, Lucas?" Larry asked, displaying no emotion whatsoever.

"I'm assuming whatever it is, you already know," Lucas commented shyly.

"You assume correct. But I don't have the full story, and you are gonna fill in the blanks. I got your sister to come clean about everything that happened concerning her life recently. Now it's your turn."

"What's going to happen to Peyton?"

"I took Peyton to clinic over an hour ago to determine once and for all who the father is, and deal with it accordingly. Now…it's your turn to tell me everything."

"Why?"

"Excuse me?"

"Why should I tell you everything? You haven't exactly been truthful with me either."

Larry was a little caught off guard by that comment. Being away for numerous months at a time, Larry found it easy to forget that his son was unbelievably smart.

"Because I'm your father." Larry went for the standard parental response.

"Oh, so you didn't have me join you this summer to 'straighten' me out…pardon the pun. You somehow figured out that I'm gay and you didn't want to accept it. Do you have any idea what a living hell I went through on that damn boat?"

Larry felt his resolve crumbling at Lucas' words.

"What exactly happened on the boat, Lucas?" Larry asked calmly.

"In short, one of the crewmen came on to me. There was no mistaking what he wanted, so I reciprocated, and he got scared. He was afraid that I would tell the others, so he made it seem like it was my idea. Do you have any idea what it's like to hear the quiet laughs and comments behinds your back at your expense?"

Larry simply looked down, but Lucas understood instantly.

"Sucks don't it. To hear them talk behind your back about your gay son. How do you think I felt?" Lucas cried indignantly.

Larry was quite for a moment contemplating his son's words before continuing with original task of getting the full story.

"Where does Nathan fit in all this? I mean, my god, Lucas...your sister's boyfriend?"

"I know." Lucas paused to gather his thoughts, "When school started, the first thing that happened was Nathan taking an immediate interest in me. Considering I've had feelings for him for as long as he and Peyton have been together, and the fact that both of them tend to ignore me, I was overjoyed that he finally noticed me. A week after school started, Nathan decided to throw a party, which meant that I would be once again cast aside and left alone to my own devices. So when I was walking home from school…"

"Wait," Larry interrupted, "why were you walking home? I gave both of you that car to share."

"Dad, she thinks that car is hers and hers alone. She immediately drove off with Brooke to buy new clothes for Nathan's party, leaving me to walk home. I tried telling her that the car is both of ours, but she doesn't listen. And when I took it to buy groceries one time, she bitched at me for an hour about taking 'her' car!" Lucas air quoted.

"She couldn't drop you off first before taking off?"

"The only thing she cares about is herself, and anything to strengthen her popularity. The only time she even notices me, is when I take the car, or when she's PMSing, in which case, I'd wish she'd ignore me. I've never had a conversation with her that hasn't had her yelling at me."

"Alright, I get it. We'll figure out the car situation out later. In the mean time, please get back to the topic at hand."

"Anyway…as I was walking home, Nathan pulls up offering me a lift home, and I take it. After a while I realized that he was instead taking me to his beach house. While there, it was insanely obvious that he was hitting on me. I didn't want to make the same mistake I made back on the boat. After almost being caught by Peyton and Brooke, I told him I wanted to go home. The next day I overheard Peyton on the phone telling someone that Nathan broke up with her, and I decided to get the hell out of here before she turned her attention on me, so I went to the river court, only to find Nathan there waiting for me. One thing led to another and we found ourselves back at his beach house. I'd rather not tell you what we did next." Lucas looked down.

"I understand." Larry said, not really wanting to hear it himself, "Continue."

"The next day, Nathan and Peyton were all over each other. It was obvious that his callous disregard told me that he got scared of what happened between us and ran back into Peyton's arms, as usual. In fact, in the back of my mind I knew it would happen, as it seems to be a recurring theme between the two. Nathan did his best to completely ignore me, and it would've worked to if the teacher hadn't paired us together. He came by the house, probably to end the situation between us, and discuss the project. We ended up repeating the same performance we did at the beach house. Unfortunately, we were caught by Haley, and Nathan freaked out and left."

"Why was Haley there?"

"I told her to come by so that I could come out to her. The whole time I've known her, she's been dropping not so subtle hints that she's interested in me in a not so platonic way. Coming out to her would allow her to move on. Of course, her catching Nathan and I in bed pretty much clued her in."

"How did she take it?"

"She was rightfully upset, but she accepted it."

"What happened next?"

"Not long after Haley caught us did Peyton come home and take a pregnancy test. Not wanting to stick around, I headed towards Karen's Café to talk to Haley. As we were talking, Nathan came up to talk, followed shortly by the 'Wonder Twins', and finally Tim. It was there that Brooke blurted out that Peyton was pregnant. Nathan was expecting a wedding to happen as soon as you got home, and once again came over to talk to me. We both came to the conclusion that we want each other, but before we could continue our discussion, Peyton came home to announce that the clinic said that she is indeed pregnant. Peyton wanted to talk to Nathan alone for a second, and not too long after, he stormed out, and I followed. After getting into his car, he told me that Peyton has been cheating on him with Tim. Last night, we've come to the conclusion that we want to be together, completely, not just sex, but with this whole pregnancy thing, we don't know."

"Do you love him?"

"It's still too early to determine that. But I care for him deeply."

"What will you do if Tim is the father?"

"I don't know, there might be an 'us', but we'll continue our relationship in secret."

"And if it's Nathan's?"

"Then there's no 'us'."

"Does Peyton know about you?"

Lucas gave him a pointed look.

"Right, right. She ignores you…got it."

"I'm sorry."

"For what"

"Everything. I didn't expect all this would happen. I've never been in a relationship before, so when I finally end up in one, I let my excitement get in the way of good judgment. In the end, I might just lose everything."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that no matter what the outcome, Peyton will always have someone with her, whether it be Nathan, or Tim. I'll have no one."

"But if Tim is indeed the father you'll have Nathan."

"Yes, but for how long? If anyone finds out about us, who's to say he won't bolt…again. I'm pretty sure Brooke knows about us, and she doesn't exactly keep her mouth shut unless threatened."

"You truly do care for him, despite the situation?"

"Yes."

"Okay. I might help you out."

"Might?"

"My plan can only work if Nathan isn't the father."

"You'd really help?"

"Look, I'm still adjusting to the bombshells you two dropped, but your happiness is important to me. And if Nathan makes you happy, then I'll promise to help wherever I can."

"Thanks, Dad."

Larry smiled. He could tell that Nathan did make his son happy. He was about to comment Lucas on safe sex, but Peyton decided to come home, and she had the test results in her hand.

"So? What's the verdict?" Larry asked.

"I don't know. I haven't looked." She said as she pulled out the results from the envelope.

She read the papers for a few minutes with a confused look on her face. Lucas surmised that Peyton couldn't understand one piece of information on the papers. He could see the imaginary wheels start to turn in her head when she found the information she wanted.

Peyton looked up with a smile on her face, "Tim's the father."

Lucas let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, and couldn't conceal the wide smile on his face even if he wanted to. Unfortunately, Peyton took notice.

"Why are you so happy?" She glared at her twin.

"Just because." Lucas said, then turned to their father, "I'm gonna head out."

Larry knew exactly where his son was heading. He was going to tell Nathan the good news. He also knew why Lucas was happy. With Tim being the father of Peyton's baby, both his kids could be happy with their respective partners. Larry wondered how his daughter would react when she found out that her brother was dating her ex-boyfriend. Now it was time to make good on his promise to Lucas. If he was correct, and he usually was, Brooke would stop by sometime today, and he figured he'd let her know that he'll keep her thieving ways a secret, if she kept the true nature of Lucas and Nathan's relationship a secret as well.

Lucas grabbed the keys to the car and headed towards the door, but was stopped when Peyton tried to pry the keys out of his hand.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? You want to go somewhere, walk. You're not taking MY car!" Peyton yelled.

Lucas smirked, his sister obviously had forgotten that their father was still there, and her demands only proved Lucas' earlier claims about her selfishness. Larry shook his head in shame, and wondered when his daughter became such a spoiled brat.

"Peyton!" Larry said sternly.

Peyton turned to her dad in shock. The momentary distraction was enough for Lucas to loosen his sister's grip on the keys and dash out of the house. Lucas smiled while heading to their car, as he heard the faint sounds of his sister getting chewed out. His cell going off immediately interrupted his mood. It was Nathan.

"Hey." Lucas answered.

"Hey. So did Peyton get the results yet?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah. Listen, we need to talk face to face. Where are you?"

"At the beach house. I didn't feel like going home."

"Alright, I'm coming over. I'll see you soon."

"I'm the father aren't I?"

"I'll see you soon, Nate." Lucas repeated, and hung up.

Lucas didn't even have the chance to knock on the door before it immediately open to reveal a flustered and anxious Nathan.

"Hey." Lucas said softly.

"Hey." Nathan responded. Before Lucas fully entered the house, Nathan pulled him into a hug; as if it were the last time he would have the chance to do this.

"Nathan…"

"Listen, I've got it all figured out. I can still be there for Peyton and the baby when needed and still be with you…"

"Nathan…"

"…although it will be kinda' touch and go for a while, I still think this can work if we tried…"

"NATHAN!"

"What?" Nathan was startled at Lucas' outburst.

"The test showed that Tim is the father, not you."

"I'm not the father?"

"Nope." Lucas smiled.

"Oh my god." Nathan grinned.

"You feel better don't you?"

"Oh hell yes!" Nathan shouted while giving Lucas a bear hug.

"Nathan, I…can't…breathe." Lucas spoke.

"Oh, sorry." Nathan smiled sheepishly after letting him go.

"I, uh…spoke to my dad today." Lucas spoke slowly.

"Uh oh."

"I told him everything."

"Everything?"

"Yeah."

"And?"

"Although he's got a lot to deal with right now, he's okay with us. He even promised to help us make sure Brooke keeps her mouth shut about us."

"So it wasn't just me! I knew she suspected something was up, but I wasn't sure if you noticed it too."

"Of course I noticed; she's not exactly subtle. Although I'm not really surprised Peyton hasn't caught on, she's not exactly the sharpest knife in the drawer."

"That's true."

"So, just to clarify…the status of 'us'?"

"Boyfriends." Nathan stated cheekily.

"Alright then."

"Just remember, we agreed to keep this quiet."

"No argument here. I'm not dying to out myself out to the entire town. In fact I would prefer to keep it as quiet as possible."

"Good. So…"

"Yeah?" Lucas saw the mischievous glint in Nathan's eyes.

"Last one to the bedroom gets to bottom." Nathan spoke as he dashed towards the stairs with Lucas right behind him. Just as before, Nathan won the race and Lucas tackled him on the bed. Lucas didn't know how it happened, but both of them had ended up naked as the day they were born. Nathan had overwhelmed his other self with a series of hot, nasty kisses that should count as fucking all by themselves. He was bending all his skill, all his practice gained with various other girls, towards getting Lucas hot again. Lucas didn't know just how overwhelming Nathan at his nastiest was. And now, he was about to experience it.

Nathan moved slowly down Lucas' front, licking and sucking his nipples, scraping his nails down his sides. Nathan bent to lick his abs, digging his tongue in the hollow of his belly button. Lucas moaned, pushing his hips upwards, trying to get his cock into that wicked mouth. Nathan ignored it, shoving Lucas' thighs apart and diving. Judging by Lucas' yell, and the way he grabbed his legs behind the knees and hoisted them up and apart, Lucas knew just where Nathan was aiming for. Lucas gasped at the feeling the slick flicker of Nathan's tongue licking his ass. Nathan must have heard him somehow, because he lifted his head, gave Lucas a filthy grin, and spread the blonde's cheeks wider with his hands and dove back in.

Lucas almost came on the spot.

Nathan gave him several minutes of rimming before moving back up and swallowing his cock to the base. Lucas wailed, hips jerking, fucking his mouth. Nathan could tell how close Lucas was, and could tell he wanted to come in Nathan's mouth. Nathan had other ideas, though. He pulled off, the teasing bastard, and urged Lucas to turn over onto his hands and knees. Nathan made a show if slowly slicking his cock before sliding two fingers inside Lucas. The blonde was tight as hell. The fingers were purely for tormenting of Lucas and Nathan really made the most of it. He pulled his fingers out, cupped a cheek in each hand, and used his thumbs to force the hole wide open. Lucas whimpered, beyond words, face buried in a pillow. His hips pushed back in an obvious demand.

Nathan glanced down at Lucas again, making sure he was ready, and after Lucas gave the okay, he slowly pushed his cock into him. Lucas reared back, practically drawing more of Nathan into him, and ended up practically sitting on Nathan's cock. Nathan reached around him to jack his cock in time to his thrusts, Lucas eagerly riding back into the fucking. If a voyeur was watching, they would see the twinned looks of abandon; open, panting mouths, faces flushed and sweat-slicked, eyes nearly black except for a thin ring of intense blue. Nathan dipped his head a little to suck at that spot just behind Lucas' ear.  
Suddenly, both their bodies shook furiously as their orgasms overtook them, bucking desperately against each other as they shot to completion, groaning each other's names as they gasped for air from the force of their climaxes.

"Nathan…" Lucas whispered, melting back against his chest as Nathan managed to lie them down on the bed, sinking back with a moan, his arms wrapped loosely around Lucas' lax body.

"Lucas…" Nathan whimpered as his head lolled forward, burying his face in of Lucas' shoulder, gasping for breath.

"Nathan …that was…that was…ohmyGod…."

"Yeah…" Nathan agreed weakly. "It was…."

Lucas snuggled into the embrace. They lay in silence indulging in each other's company and the afterglow of their love making.

" Lucas," Nathan nuzzled at his lover's neck.

"Mmmm," Lucas replied sleepily. "Sleeping here. Just had mind blowing sex."

"So it was mind blowing huh?" Nathan teased with a chuckle.

"Didn't know you had it in you, Nate," Lucas teased back.

"I was waiting for the right person," Nathan murmured.

"So. Did you find them?" Lucas tormented with a small grin.

"I think the sex addled your brain," Nathan pulled out of their embrace punching Lucas' arm lightly. "I think I was waiting for you asshole."

"Dude," Lucas protested with a squeak. "You hit like a girl." They lay in comfortable silence for a few minutes. Lucas entangled their legs together as he pulled Nathan closer reveling in the feeling of his boyfriend in his arms. "I was waiting for you too," he whispered in Nathan's ear.

"That thing you did with your tongue earlier?" Lucas whispered. "When you licked my ass."

"You didn't like it?" Nathan pulled back from the embrace not able to hide the worry in his voice.

"No. I loved it," Lucas reassured pulling Nathan back into his embrace. "But..," he was suddenly lost for words.

"Get used to it geek boy."

"Oh I intend to," Lucas replied.

Nathan snorted and rolled close to his lover. "I love you Luke," he murmured. He leant towards his Lucas' ear. "Wanna play some more?" Nathan whispered not being able to keep the desire out of his voice.

Lucas rolled on top of Nathan. "You can practice your licking," he said hopefully.

"Now you're talking," Nathan claimed Lucas' lips in a passionate kiss.

The End


End file.
